


La guardería de Gon | All x Gon

by sentonesdegon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Bottom Gon Freecs, Gay Sex, Killua Zoldyck Loves Gon Freecs, M/M, Top Killua Zoldyck, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentonesdegon/pseuds/sentonesdegon
Summary: Mito Freecss tiene una guardería en la ciudad de Yorkshin. Su sobrino Gon la ayuda a cuidar a los niños alguna veces que tiene tiempo libre luego de la universidad.Todos los niños nuevos aman a Gon, aunque no de la forma en que todos piensan.- Historia solo con un capítulo por el momento, pronto se añadirán más.
Relationships: Feitan/Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Kurapika, Gon Freecs/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Gon Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs/Zushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	La guardería de Gon | All x Gon

—¿Kurapika quere crayola? — Un pequeño ojiazul tomaba el objeto mencionado con sus pequeñas manos enseñándole a su contrario el cual había estado jugando con unas cadenas de juguete en la mesa que compartía con otros tres niños los cuales jugaban con la plastilina de colores, haciendo formas que los dejaban con los ojos brillando de alegría. —Nooo. Ve a jugar a otro lado, Kiyua. — El pequeño rubio de seis años levantó su dedo índice dándole un pequeño golpesito en su frente al albino de cinco años recién cumplidos hace unas semanas. Sus grandes ojos azules se oscurecieron y sus labios hicieron un puchero, sus cejas se fruncieron por no haber aceptado su ofrenda. —Tampowo te necesitaba, baaaka. — Le sacó la lengua a Kurapika y se fue a otro lado ignorando la mueca de pocos amigos del ojigris. Rápidamente encontró una hoja de papel en otra mesa, la agarró y comenzó a hacer dibujos con su crayola azul, sacando un poco su lengua por el esfuerzo. —Kiwaaaa. ¡Esa es mi hoja! — Escucho un gruñido detrás suyo. El albino rápidamente detectó esa voz y lo que hizo fue simplemente ignorarlo hasta que de la nada su crayola favorita había desaparecido de su pequeña mano, enfureciendolo y luego mirando al causante. —¡Devueveme mi crayola! — Renegó tirándose sobre el causante sin esperar a que el contrario se justificara. —¡Debo hace dibujo para Gon! — Gritoneo dándole palmadazos fuertes hacia un azabache moreno de seis años el cual también comenzó a responder a los golpes de Killua. —¡¡Yo iba a hacer lo mismo!! Y tú agarraste mi hoja. — La batalla estaba tornándose bastante seria, tanto ruido hicieron que todos los niños, los cuales jugaban, rodearon la pelea comenzando a reírse y otros asustarse. —¡Killua! ¡Leorio! ¡Paren! — Escucharon todos de repente un grito que hizo a los dos parar de inmediato su pelea, mirando directamente hacia la puerta viendo como un joven de cabellos particulares y ojos grandes comenzaba a acercase hacia el círculo. —Chicos, saben que está mal golpear. — Gon hizo una mueca triste que hizo a Killua también ponerse triste al instante. —Lo siento, Gon. — Dijeron ambos a la vez, luego de unos segundos el mencionado acarició la cabeza de ambos de forma suave y reconfortante. —No se disculpen conmigo, ustedes deberían disculparse el uno al otro. Ambos niños se miraron y fruncieron levemente el ceño antes de girar la cabeza a lados opuestos mientras cruzaban sus pequeños brazitos. —Nunwa me disculparía, él me quito mi crayola. — Culpó Killua y Gon miró a Leorio cuando este empezó a hablar. —¡Pero él agarró mi hoja! —El azabache mayor dio un suspiro mientras acomodaba sus pequeños lentes, ellos siempre iniciaban las peleas en el lugar y había intentado varias veces detener eso, pero siempre algo hacía que las cosas se calmaran. Gon tomó las pequeñas manos de ambos niños haciendo a estos mirarle curiosos. El ojimiel hizo que los dos juntaran sus manos y les dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla ambos. —Debemos compartir a veces ¿Sí? Leorio, dale una mitad de tu hoja a Killua y tú, Killua, le prestará tu crayola a Leorio cuando termines tu dibujo y no aceptó un "no" como respuesta. — Dijo fingiendo un puchero. Las mejillas de Killua estaban rojas después de la muestra de cariño de Gon y Leorio se encontraba prácticamente igual. Tan atontados estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya todos sus compañeros se habían dispersado y solo eran ellos tres en medio del salón. —Sí. —Respondieron como robots y Gon sonrió tiernamente, diciendo lo siguiente, —Así me gusta ¿Que les parece si les acompaño? — Pregunta parándose ya que estaba de rodillas desde que empezó el barullo. El albino de ojos azules sonrió brillantemente cuando Gon comenzó a guiarlo a la mecita de antes. —SIII. Te hice un diwujo. —Confesó soltando su mano y enseñándole su obra maestra. Era un pequeño dibujito de una forma que se suponía que era Gon y a su lado se encontraba Killua, mientras que atrás de la imagen había un gran arcoiris. Gon abrió su boca con asombro y se acercó al pequeño albino el cuál se volvió a ruborizar cuando lo alagó. —¡Está hermoso Killua! — Su mano despeinó los cabellos medio grises del menor el cual sintió su corazón vibrar un momento. —¡Mira el mío Gon! — Leorio interrumpió, haciendo a Gon dejar de mirar su dibujo y luego observando el del azabache menor. Freecss se acercó hacia Leorio viendo el dibujito bastante tierno de él pequeño niño. Eran Gon y Leorio. Solo que este último era mucho más alto que él y además lo tomaba de la mano. Leorio cerró sus ojos con orgullo y el ayudante de la guardería sonreía con emoción, después de todo su pequeño retoño estaba mejorando. —¡Has mejorado mucho, Leorio! Me encanta. — Gon acogió los dibujos con una sonrisita que hizo a ambos niños sonreir también. —¡Gon, mira el mío! —De la nada un pequeño pelirrojo se acercó a la peculiar escena teniendo un papel en sus manos. —Genial ¡Déjame verlo, Hisoka! — Gon comenzó a acariciar el cabello del niño de 7 años y uno de los mayores de la guardería mientras que comenzaba a ver su obra de arte. —También hice uno. — un pequeño azabache de también siete años apareció de la nada a un lado de Hisoka el cual frunció un poco el ceño ya que esperaba un pequeño tiempo con Gon sólo para él. —Kuroro también ha mejorado. — La sonrisa de Gon era brillante en ese momento, haciendo a todos los presentes comenzar a hacer muchos dibujos con tal de ver por mucho más tiempo a su cuidador. Killua y Leorio de un momento a otro quedaron en segundo plano pues comenzaban a llegar más niños, rodeando a Gon y exigiendo que mirasen sus dibujos. —Gon estar muy ocupado y no tene tiempo pawa mi. —Se quejó el albino sentándose en la silla y recostandose en la mesa delante suya. Leorio imitó su acción aunque no dijo nada, unos minutos después fue a molestar a Kurapika con su cadenas y el pequeño albino quedó solo de nuevo. —Si quiewo a Gon pawa mi debo hacew que se... se case conmigo— Sus mejillas nuevamente se colorearon de rojo imaginandose un futuro donde Gon siempre estaba atento a él y nadie más. Dio un suspiro porque primero debía deshacerse de la competencia. Y digamos que no iba a ser fácil. —¡Hisoka, te dije que no me toques! — Renegó Gon con un puchero ya que el de apariencia de mago puso su manito en su tracero mientras estaba distraído —JEJE, perdón, es que me iba a caer y fue lo primero que encontré para evitarlo. — Dijo con una mirada afilada que hizo que fácilmente Gon se lo creyera y asintiera. —Está bien, ten cuidado, no quiero que te hagas daño ¿Sí? — Hisoka asintió y estiró sus bracitos hacia Gon, este último sonrió y lo cargó en brazos, acariciándole la mejilla. Hisoka sonrió maliciosamente hacia los demás niños. —Gon también quiewo que me cargue. — Exigió el pequeño Zushi estirando sus brazos hacia el mayor quien asintió y lo cargo en su otro brazo. —Ustedes son muy adorables. —El rostro de Gon se ruborizó un poco cuando Hisoka le besó el cuello de la nada pero no mencionó nada pensando que era una muestra de cariño de un niño hacia él. Zushi abrazó el cuello de Gon y se apoyo en su pecho con sus mejillas rojitas. "Al fin puedo tene a Gon comiwo" Pensó con una sonrisa. —Cargameee Gon. —Feitan exigió también pero Gon ya tenía a dos niños en ambos brazos. Prontamente todo el mundo quería ser cargado por Gon, y Killua miraba todo ardiendo en celos el cual era un sentimiento nuevo para él a su corta edad. —Tranquilos, tranquilos. — Dijo Gon dejando a Zushi y Hisoka en el suelo. —Mejor hagamos otra cosa ¿Sí? Sus padres vendrán en un rato y como Mito-san está descansando hagamos un juego. — Dijo hablando animadamente y todos celebraron. El azabache de reflejos verdes comenzó a caminar hacia la alfombra de felpa y todos se sentaron a su alrededor intuyendo el juego que harían. Killua miraba todo a la distancia, apoyando su regordeta mejilla en su antebrazo observando como Gon empezaba a susurrarle algo al oído al pequeño Feitan quien hizo una mueca astuta por conseguir el lugar junto al ayudante de la guardería. —"Teléfono malogrado" pff. Qué awurido juego. —Frunció el entrecejo viendo cómo Hisoka —Quién se había conseguido el otro asiento al lado de Gon— Comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de este mismo disimuladamente, con una mueca bastante sugestiva como para que un niño lo hiciese. —Hisoka baka, yo también quiero toca a Gon. —Y que lo digas. — Kurapika apareció a su lado haciendo a Killua sobresaltarse por un momento cosa que hizo reír al androgino levemente. —¿¡Qué haces escuchando cosas que... No te importan!? — Se quejó el pequeño albino con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando hacia otro lado. El ojigris levantó una ceja y se sentó en el banquito de su lado observando a Gon directamente. —Leorio me quitó las cadenas y me cansé de perseguirlo. — Hizo un puchero adorable jugando con el pliegue de su extraña vestimenta. —Además, no pude evitar escucharte, también quiero estar siempre con Gon, Kiyua. — el mencionado giró a observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. —pff. Baka, Gon es mío ¿Entiendes? No te lo daré, cuando crezca me casawe kon él. — Crusó sus brazitos con un mirada amenzante. —Ni creas que te lo quedarás tan fácil. — Nuevamente el rubio le dio un golpesito en la frente y el albino apartó su mano de un manotazo. —uhg. Cállate. —Killua se levantó y caminó hacia el grupito de niños los cuales miraban expectantes hacia el pequeño Kite quien recibía la palabra dicha por Gon de Shalnark. —¿Manzana? —Dijo en voz alta y el mayor dio una pequeña carcajada. —No, era campana. — Kite se sonrojó por la equivocación y los niños lo abuchearon. —Calmados, niños, cualquiera comete errores. — Gon se acercó a Kite y le acarició su cabello largo plateado de forma suave mientras que los demás sólo se quedaron callados. —¡Gon¡ ¡Al baño... Kiero ir! — El albino de ojos azules se agarró de su pantalón llamando la atención del joven de orbes doradas. —Lo escuché fuerte y claro, vamos Killua. — Le mostró una adorable sonrisa que hizo al pequeño asentir bobamente mientras tomaban su pequeña manita y lo guiaban hacia este mismo, dándole una fugaz mirada a Kurapika quien frunció un poco el ceño, enojado.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita hace mucho tiempo, perdone las faltas de ortografía.  
> Todos los personajes son niños hasta un momento, así que por ahora no piense mal(?).


End file.
